


„Wahrscheinlich hat er schon ein Flamingo Sexspielzeug…“

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: Flamingos [2]
Category: Sunrise Avenue (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose





	„Wahrscheinlich hat er schon ein Flamingo Sexspielzeug…“

_POV Riku_

Und wieder musste ich gemeinsam mit Samu ein Interview geben. Also eigentlich gab Samu die Interviews und ich saß dekorativ daneben. Heute jedoch wollte ich meinen Spaß haben und provozierte wo es nur ging.  
„Ja, neuerdings hat er da so einen Fetisch. Flamingos. Überall.“ Grinste ich die junge, schüchterne Reporterin an. „Wahrscheinlich hat er schon ein Flamingo Sexspielzeug…“

Samu funkelte mich mehrfach wütend an.  
Jedes Mal, wenn er wieder das Wort ergriff fiel ich ihm in jenes. Nach einer halben Stunde brach Samu das Interview ab. Schnell stand ich auf, verabschiedete mich von der jungen Frau und verschwand aus dem Raum.

Auf dem Weg zurück zu unserem Backstageraum musste ich mich nicht einmal umdrehen um zu wissen, dass der Blonde hinter mir war.  
Die Gänge der Halle waren verzweigt, schlecht ausgeleuchtet und meistens sehr einsam. Samus Schritte hinter mir wurden schneller, lauter. Dann war er hinter mir. Innerhalb von Sekunden stand ich mit dem Rücken an der eisig kalten Betonwand.

„Benimmt man sich mir gegenüber so? Verbietet man mir einfach zu sprechen?“ Sein Blick durchdrang mich.  
„Nein....“ Ich wollte den Blick abwenden, doch ich konnte es nicht. Dieses Blau nahm mich gefangen, zog mich in die Tiefe.  
„Wieso tust du es dann, Riku?“ Samu war meinem Gesicht noch näher gekommen, flüsterte gegen meine Lippen.  
„Ich provoziere dich einfach zu gerne...“ Ich grinste ihn an.

Er presste seine Lippen auf meine. Küsste mich aggressiv, fordernd. Sein Becken drückte er gegen meines. Ich konnte seine Erregung spüren.

Samus Stimme zitterte vor Geilheit, war noch tiefer und rauer als sonst.  
„Du weißt was zu tun ist! Ich erwarte eine Entschuldigung... mündlicher Art!“ Das Blau in seinen Augen war dunkler geworden als er von mir abließ um mich selbst mit dem Rücken an die Wand zu stellen.  
Ich nickte, stellte mich vor ihn und ließ meine Hände unter sein Shirt wandern.  
„Ich brauche kein Vorspiel....“ grummelte der Blonde und ich verstand. Langsam ging ich vor ihm auf die Knie, öffnete den Knopf und den Reißverschluss seiner Hose und zog sie mitsamt der Boxershorts herunter.

Sein Schwanz war etwas größer als der Durchschnitt, einige Adern waren ganz deutlich hervorgetreten und die Eichel glänzte in einem rot-violett. Es hatten sich bereits die ersten Lusttropfen an seiner Spitze gebildet, die ich genüsslich ableckte.  
Meine Zunge kreiste über die Eichel, fuhr immer wieder fordernd über das kleine Loch um weitere Lusttropfen aufzufangen. Samu schmeckte hervorragend, ich hatte das Gefühl sein Geschmack hätte mich schon längst süchtig gemacht. Süchtig nach diesem blonden Prachtexemplar mit den blauen Augen.  
„Nimm ihn endlich in den Mund, Riku....“ raunte Samu heiser.  
Ich kam seiner Aufforderung nur zu gerne nach und stülpte meine Lippen über seinen heißen, zuckenden Schwanz.

  
_POV Samu_

Endlich tat Riku das, was ich von ihm verlangte. Er blies meinen Schwanz. Und das tat er verdammt gut. Mit der rechten Hand pumpte er zusätzlich, mit der linken Hand spielte er gekonnt mit meinen Eiern.

Meine Hand griff nach seinen Haaren. Ich übernahm die Kontrolle. Drückte seinen Kopf immer wieder hart gegen mich, stieß ihm meinen Schwanz tief in den Hals. Gekonnt unterdrückte Riku das Würgen.  
„Ich verpass dir einen Hirnfick, Rajamaa.... Damit du weißt, wer hier die Kontrolle über dich hat...“ raunte ich und presste seinen Kopf ein letztes Mal hart gegen mich ehe ich ihm tief in die Kehle spritzte. Ich stöhnte leise auf, ließ seinen Kopf frei und lehnte meinen Hinterkopf an die kühle Wand.

Riku war wieder aufgestanden und grinste mich an.  
Ich ordnete meine Klamotten wieder, lächelte ihn ebenfalls an. „Du bist verdammt gut...“  
„Vielleicht sollte ich dich mal richtig auf die Palme bringen... Nach dem Konzert.“ Riku zwinkerte und verschwand. 


End file.
